


Early Morning Tickles

by Maxaro, TheLoneliestofAll



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxaro/pseuds/Maxaro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneliestofAll/pseuds/TheLoneliestofAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune wakes up to find the Goddess of cute herself wrapped in his arms, and her cute little tummy revealed to the world. So he does the only sensible thing there is to do at a time like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Tickles

Jaune had expected many things when he woke up. He expected to be greeted by the sound of the team's alarm clock telling them all that it was time to wake up, he expected to be sacked in the face by a pillow wielding Nora telling him to get up along with said alarm clock (as was usual in the mornings), and he expected Ren and Pyrrha to do nothing about it, feeling salty that they too had awoke to the same thing.

What he hadn't expected was to find that his chest was pressed against someone's back and that said someone had apparently wrapped his arms around themselves sometime during the night. Though he wasn't complaining, especially not since his nose was pressed against the ginger, eternally sweet smelling hair of one Nora Valkyrie. His hands were both connected across her midriff, and she seemed to have no issues with have slept on one of his arms.

Nora was not a peaceful sleeper by any means. She snored, she tossed and turned, and she constantly arranged herself in the most ridiculous positions he had ever seen. But when they had pushed their beds together, she had been able to stay still more often. That wasn't to say he hadn't been pushed off the bed before by a well placed kick... but for sure, times like these proved it. Sleeping with him had a calming effect on her, and he adored seeing her like this. Though the snoring was still kind of an issue…

He would suffer through it though. In the end it was worth it. Having Nora in his arms, a girl he would never describe as something short of incredible in every single way, always felt amazing. And when she wasn't snoring, just mewling peacefully in her sleep, she was beyond adorable.

Jaune couldn't resist tightening his arms around her body just a tiny bit, pushing her further into his arms, but also making him realize Nora's sleeping shirt had hitched up and he had access to her soft, yet firm tummy.

Over the course of becoming intimately close with the girl, he had realized there was a lot about her that he loved. Like her legs for example. Very soft, and also firm, much like her tummy, in all the right ways. She definitely stayed on track with her exercise. Her arms were nice, and so was her butt. So much so that he never really thought about it in a sexual way, it was just adorable to him.

The entirety of Nora Valkyrie was the cutest. But her tummy still took the cake.

Whenever he caught a peek of it when she was wearing a smaller shirt or she was stretching he had to fight the urge to not just tickle it. It always looked as if it was just begging to be touched, like it was teasingly showing off, and now, when he had the perfect chance, Jaune couldn't resist the temptation. He uncurled his arms just slightly from around Nora's sides and then gently brought his right hand down onto her tummy. It was soft and malleable beneath his touch thanks to Nora's for once relaxed state.

Jaune couldn't believe how much pleasure and happiness the simple action of massaging her tummy brought him. He smiled widely as Nora started to moan in a cute manner in her sleep. Those moans turned into giggles as Jaune continued. "J-Jaune noooo..." She said softly, quietly. Jaune couldn't hold back a laugh of his own. Her giggles started to grow in intensity, and soon enough she started to move. Jaune didn't retract his hands as her eyes blinked open slowly.

"Jauney staaahp..." she whined quietly, or tried to whine. Jaune only laughed harder as Nora tried to pout while giggling at the same time. Thanks to his arms around her waist, Jaune knew there was no escape for his little Valkyrie and soon enough his hands found her adorable bellybutton. He rested his head on Nora's shoulder so he could watch his hands play with her tummy, see how soft and squishy it could be underneath his fingers, and how giggly Nora became when his pinky finger assaulted her little bellybutton.

He was glad at that moment that Nora wasn't someone who could go to bed right after waking up, because she didn't seem to mind his actions. Her not fighting against him physically meant that she was enjoying it just as much as he was. She started squirming underneath his touch and letting out a semi-loud giggle every time his finger circled around said bellybutton. She started pushing back into him and her giggles turned into laughter as he started to trace more of his fingers around her skin. "S-s-stop, you kn-know I'm super ticklish!" She exclaimed between her laughs.

"Really? I had no idea." He cooed teasingly as he moved his head down to softly kiss her neck, his legs locking down hers as she begun trying to playfully kick him. His neck kisses brought forth even more laughs as Nora tried in vain to trash around in his embrace, her actions only making his hands move more over her tummy and sides. "I'm sorry, Freya, but you brought this upon yourself. You were the one who decided to make your tummy so irresistible."

"J-J-Jauney! Y-you're e-evil!"

"And you're cute. So clearly, as evil as I am, I have to do something." He started peppering her face and her neck with kisses, and when he wasn't satisfied with that, he wrestled her into an easier to handle position and leaned his head down to pepper her tummy with kisses as well. Her laughter grew even louder, much to her chagrin. She was trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake up Ren and Pyrrha.

"Y-you're going to m-m-ma-make me wake the other's up!"

"I don't care."

Whatever Nora's retort would have been, it was swallowed in her throat as Jaune's mouth covered her bellybutton and she froze, looking down at him with a playfully terrified expression. "J-Jauney nuuu... stahp..." she whimpered as his tongue lightly traced the little hole in her tummy and had his mouth not been occupied by the cutest tummy ever known to man he would have smiled evilly.

 _'Jauney yes!'_ He yelled in his mind before blowing straight into his little Valkyrie's bellybutton.

Nora started thrashing around even harder, letting out the cutest sounds all the while. Jaune pulled away from her tummy, and chuckled as she calmed down from his assault. Before he went right back down and blew another raspberry, causing her to squeal as her hands finally broke from his grasp. She playfully pushed back at him, and suddenly she was pinning him down on the bed with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Of course, Jaune knew this was inevitable. She was much stronger than him, though she didn't look it, and could have done so at any time.

"Oh no, the mighty Queen of the castle has bested me!" He exclaimed dramatically, drawing forth more giggles from Nora. "I do hope she doesn't kiss me senseless!"

Jaune's smile only widened as Nora's face descended towards his own, her breath ghosting across his lips, giving him a fantastic view down her loose shirt. "Thank you for the suggestion, my treacherous Knight..." she whispered sultrily before closing the distance between them and releasing a happy mewl as their lips met passionately.

These were the kind of mornings that Jaune lived for. Being with Nora promised a whole lot more of them, a fact that he was very happy about. Nora pulled away from his lips with a satisfied smile on her face. "Thank you, Jaune," she said. "For making me feel so happy, and calm. For helping me sleep, and for helping me focus." He knew her ADHD drove her mad sometimes.

"Do I really help that much?" She smiled.

"Of course, silly." She slowly placed a finger on his nose. "Boop." Jaune chuckled.

"I love you too, Nora."


End file.
